


青春期骚动

by Lazurites



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, another universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurites/pseuds/Lazurites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>现代少年AU, Thor和Loki是亲兄弟所以相处起来会比较甜，互控兄弟的故事，我想写轻松小甜饼嘛。</p><p>为了写文的方便，把兄弟俩的姓改了，用的是Thor变成凡人时的姓氏(Blake)。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代少年AU, Thor和Loki是亲兄弟所以相处起来会比较甜，互控兄弟的故事，我想写轻松小甜饼嘛。
> 
> 为了写文的方便，把兄弟俩的姓改了，用的是Thor变成凡人时的姓氏(Blake)。

　　Loki坐在浴缸里，努力回想着上次他哥哥是怎么做到的。在温水中，Loki的小兄弟精神奕奕地立于其中，而Loki对如何把它弄下去这件事无计可施。

 

　　这实在怪不得他，上次他哥给他弄这个的时候，他都忙着害臊和沉溺在那种他初尝的甜蜜快感当中，就算他有个再聪明的脑子，他也无法在那时候想别的了。

 

　　所以现在这个尴尬的情况不是他的错——不全是。但在洗澡时看到他昨天被他记忆中除他自己之外的第一人碰过的地方，还被做了让他羞于启齿的事，会有反应也只能说明奥丁家的小儿子也终于开始要长大啦。

 

　　但现在说的这些完全都是废话，除非它们可以改变少年Loki现在面临的窘态。于是Loki还是继续努力地回想——手——最初是手。他哥哥撩开床单，让赤身裸体的Loki露了出来，然后Thor因为长年锻炼而过早地拥有老茧的双手覆了上来。Loki想到这也马上照做，在双手碰到下身的一刻就感到一阵甜蜜的酥麻，几乎在同时，他就参悟到这还需要他的双手上下动起来。对，就是这样，他想。这种感觉开始从陌生变得熟悉。Loki再次沉在回忆，Thor的手覆在那上下滑动着，到顶端的位置，拇指的指腹停留在铃口来回摩挲，这让Loki的腰部不由自主地微微扭动起来，嘴唇吐出细碎的呻吟。意识到这一点，Loki马上在有更多奇怪的声音从他嘴里漏出来之前咬住下唇，同时心里不忘暗骂他那个粗线条的哥哥，竟对他作出这样羞人的事。

 

　　骂归骂，快感可不会骗人。到这个当口还肯停下来的就不是Loki了。他又重复着刚才的动作，双颊也因为这个而泛起红霞。但这好像还不够，还有什么温暖的、湿润的东西包裹着他。而那又和现在浸没他大半身子的温水不尽相同。因为那还是，灵活的——天哪——那是Thor的舌头吗？他有张开双唇把Loki的——含进去吗？

 

　　这是不对的，他哥哥为什么要这么做呢？Loki心中有个责备的声音响起。可随即又有个声音说道，那可是Thor啊，他张开嘴为你又舔又吸（天啊不要再说了）的，就是想让你舒服，难道你不高兴吗？

 

　　Loki随之而来的高潮很好地回答了这个问题。事实上，他似乎还在射出了的时候，喊了他亲哥哥的名字。

 

　　天啊我怎么了。

 

　　高潮的余韵还没过去，Loki把头搁在浴缸边缘，脑子里迷迷糊糊的这么问着自己。

 

　　而洛基似乎还没发现，他人生中第一次自慰时想着的是他哥哥。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

　　Loki知道自己早上醒来之前的那段时间他的脑子常常会处于做梦状态，在半睡半醒间他总是不太分得清现实和梦境。最近，这成了他一天中最享受的时光，常常伴随着他颤抖着爆发的高潮。

 

　　这几天以来他都忘了他干过多少次自己的拳头了。

 

　　自从上次之后，好学的小Loki就查了不少资料，终于知道这到底是怎么回事——自慰是正常的，而不是罪恶。

 

　　但在自慰时脑内想着睡在隔壁房的兄弟是。

 

　　Loki不在乎，不是在这种情况下：意志力最薄弱的半睡半醒期，而他手里握着他晨勃的硬邦邦的屌。

 

　　噢，那么多个早上混杂交织的梦，色彩艳丽非常，加上爽翻了的高潮，最初那些强烈的罪恶感至少在这种时候不会来指责他。

 

　　有时候他真想把他那些和他哥哥有关的小想法全都告诉他哥，在他哥耳边轻吟给他听。

 

　　比如说现在他哥正扶着Loki的阴茎上下滑动，而顶端被他温暖湿润的唇舌含在嘴中粗鲁地舔弄，Loki往下看，就是Thor同样充满情欲的漂亮蓝眼睛。

 

　　Loki低吟一声，更加用力地操着自己的拳头。

 

　　又比如说他可以欣赏他哥自慰，他知道他哥哥的身材如何，Thor只比他长两年，身上的肌肉却壮实得多。而现在Thor的那些肌肉覆盖着一层湿湿的汗水，在Loki面前一览无余。Thor的手握着他膨大的下身，眼底泛着微红而他在低声呻吟。

 

　　床吱呀吱呀地响。这几天下来，Loki真是驾轻就熟了。

 

　　身体颤抖着，怎样获得更爽的爆发式高潮是他现在唯一关心的。

 

　　于是他脑海里，他私人的，只属于他一个人的哥哥，睁开眼看着Loki——「操，Loki，这太爽了，」Loki绷紧身体，喉间止不住的呻吟倾泻出来，「I want you, Loki.」说着，他哥射了出来，白浊的精液乱飞。

 

　　他也是。

 

　　Loki喘息着，年轻白嫩的胸膛上下起伏，微红的乳尖没有因为高潮的到来而软下去，还硬硬的立在空中。尚未成熟的身体在床上舒展开来，他的意识还浮在幻想的梦境海洋。

 

　　所以他还不会去纠结，那是他清醒时才会去想的事。

 

　　毕竟像“嘿brother，我来帮你撸一发怎么样？”这种话Loki可没法说出口呀。所以一直到现在，他都没能开口问他哥那天的事情。

 

　　如果他清醒着，也许他会考虑到自己的叫声会不会太大，只隔着一堵墙的哥哥会不会听到。

 

　　而隔壁的Thor靠在床板，高潮在自己手里。他和Loki不一样，他可清醒得很。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外，兄弟俩在学校的事情。  
> 脑洞来源是既然这篇的设定互控很明显，所以我觉得他们在学校的相处方式，行事方式（这点主要表现在Loki啦）可能也会有不同，所以我想写写。互控兄弟也是很可怕的呢。【参见隔壁的Winchester兄弟

　　你知道，少年做事总是容易不计后果的。

　　Loki手肘支在栏杆上懒懒地托着下巴，球场里有两支队伍正在练习橄榄球，一个个学生无一例外地身上都覆盖着壮实的肌肉，最不济的，身材都要比Loki大一圈。

　　“我们来这里到底要干嘛。”Loki旁边的少年说道。

　　“看。”

　　“看这些人打球？这也未免太无聊了。”少年撇撇嘴，“啊你看——”他又说。

　　Loki顺着他指的方向去看。

　　“是Thor Blake耶。对哦，他也是打橄榄球的。”

　　其实Loki本来就在看他哥。“他怎么了？”

　　“你不知道他？”少年颇惊讶。

　　Loki什么都没说，只是耸耸肩。

　　“他比我们高两级，几乎各种运动都很在行，成绩也还行。不过主要是运动方面啦，不是连校董会都有很多老师认识他吗？”

　　“这种垃圾都有人觉得厉害？”没等Loki回答，不远处另一个男孩就插嘴道。

　　他俩都没说话，Loki面无表情地转过去看着那个足足比他高一个头的男孩。

　　“你有意见？”男孩趾高气扬地盯着Loki，看上去下一秒就要过来揍他们了。

　　突然Loki耸耸肩一笑，摊手：“怎么可能呢。”

　　对方还是看着他。

　　Loki友好地挑眉。

　　不远处一个女生在向这边招手，“Mendelssohn，走啦！”男孩似乎是在等她，双腿迈开脚步，脸却还是朝着Loki他们恶狠狠地做鬼脸。

　　Mendelssohn… Loki记得这个名字，本应是和Thor同级的，却因为打架事件被留级，他参加的所有社团都把他除名了，包括橄榄球队，看来他和Thor应该相识。

　　下面的球场一阵吵杂的声音，似乎是球员们休息了，Loki转过去，发现他哥对他们那边投来询问的目光，Loki只是朝他牵牵嘴角，表示没事。

　　“Loki，我记得这个人了。”旁边的少年心有余悸地把目光转回来，完全没有留意到什么异样，“上一年不是有个学生被打了吗，涉事的几个人都被开除了，就他一个人留级。”

　　“哦。”

　　“啊……”少年突然饶有兴致地看着Loki，“你不也是姓Blake嘛？难道你和Thor Blake是兄弟？你该不会是特地来看他吧？”

　　Loki抿了一下嘴，无辜地笑：“你看我跟他有什么相像的吗？”

　　“唔……”少年看看他，又看看球场里面已经在继续练习的Thor，“也是。”

　　“走吧，Hansen.”

　　“终于。”

 

　　　　　=TBC=


End file.
